


Booze, Sex and Blood

by QDS



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, love and lies; snippets of the relationship between White and Orange throughout the story of the film.</p><p>Written for 1 sentence challenge. Spoilers for the whole film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze, Sex and Blood

1\. Comfort

Freddy isn't sure he deserves Larry's comfort right now, but he sure as hell wants it, and Larry is just so damn willing to give it that Freddy asks and takes it, and let's it soothe him as much as a gentle touch and kind voice can against a bullet wound.

2\. Kiss

The second thought Freddy has, after Mr. White kisses him, is that there’s a first time for everything (that is, kissing a felon while undercover – and he doesn’t even know his real fucking name); this is because the first thought is that White’s hands were firm on Freddy’s ass and the back of his head, and that his mouth was demanding but gentle, and Christ Freddy wants him to do this again and again and again.

3\. Soft

The kid's hair is soft under Larry's hand, as Larry smooths it back out of the way as the kid, Mr. Orange, takes Larry's cock into his sweet, sweet mouth.

4\. Pain

The pain of the bullet ricocheted through Larry's body, but he could handle that, could calm himself down, particularly when he held the kid close to him as they waited for the cops, but hearing who the kid actually fucking _was_...well, there was no cure or salve for that kind of pain.

5\. Potatoes

Larry worked out that Orange was a meat-and-potatoes kind of guy when it came to food, which was fine, really, but Larry kept thoughts of taking the kid to some swanky joint when the heist was over, show him that it wasn't all tacos and burgers.

6\. Rain

It was bright and clear on the day of the heist, but by the end of it, Freddy wished for rain to wash away the blood pouring out of his body, and hide the tears that Larry, now also bleeding and desperately clutching Freddy, was crying.

7\. Chocolate

The way the kid ate a chocolate bar was positively indecent, and made Larry rock hard as he thought about kissing Orange's candy-sweetened mouth.

8\. Happiness

“No one deserves happiness, kid; you gotta grab it by the balls yourself,” Larry said, and later that night he laughed when Orange took hold of his and asked if 'happiness' minded him doing this.

9\. Telephone

By the third day hanging around with Cabot's crew, Freddy found he was waiting by the phone not just for Cabot but hoping that Larry would call him back like he said he would.

10\. Ears

Freddy discovered that he liked nipping at Larry's ear, for it made the older man sigh in a really sexy way and tell Freddy that he thought he was gorgeous.

11\. Name

Whatever Orange's real name turned out to be, Larry still would have called him 'kid'.

12\. Sensual

Larry was always up for a good quick 'n hard fuck, but with Orange, he could have just spent hours running his hands down his body, watching the kid turn into his touch and moan beautifully.

13\. Death

Larry watched the kid's limbs stiffened, his breathing almost stop, his face contort, before he finally came, and was reminded of that funny French phrase, which he couldn't remember precisely, but it translated to 'little death.'

14\. Sex

Freddy thought it was sweet how Larry couldn't quite manage a second round in the morning, but would still oblige Freddy with a great hand-job anyway.

15\. Touch

It didn't take the pain away in the slightest, but Freddy rolled into Larry's touch, needing it now more than ever.

16\. Weakness

Larry had few weakness, but Orange's smile (and the fact that he giggled – how many men could giggle and get away with it) made the insides of his chest clench and tremble.

17\. Tears

It was one of those times, Larry thought bitterly as he held Orange's body, trying so hard to soothe him, that the phrase blood, sweat and tears was so horribly right.

18\. Speed

Tripping over his own drunken feet, Freddy marvelled at how fast this guy, Mr. White, had caught him, and he was even more impressed by how quickly he ignored the screaming 'NO' in his head when he leaned up and kissed the guy.

19\. Wind

“When it's all done, we'll buy a convertible and head off down the highway – I want to see the wind in your hair, kid.”

20\. Freedom

It's all in your mind, kid, Larry said to him, you can be exactly who you want to be (and exactly who you aren't, Oran—Freddy, thought to himself.)

21\. Life

Even as Larry talked about his plans for what they'd do once the heist was over, Freddy was having trouble imaging any sort of life, for either of them, after it all.

22\. Jealousy

Like a junkyard dog with a bone, Larry surveyed the group at the cafe, daring any of them to try and touch this gorgeous kid who was now most definitely his.

23\. Hands

This kid talked with his hands a lot – gesticulating, pointing, waving – and Larry couldn't help finding it really fucking adorable.

24\. Taste

Lapping at the inside of the kid's thigh, Larry loved the taste of his skin, sweat and cum.

25\. Devotion

When the bullets fly, and another slams into Freddy's body, and he hears Larry groan as he crawls towards him, Freddy feels his heart cleave, knowing he received that devotion for his lies.

26\. Forever

Holdaway told Freddy that this pretending wasn't forever; Freddy knew he was trying to reassure him, but a week into the cover, with Larry kissing his shoulder in the shower, Freddy wanted to disappear into Orange so he would never come out.

27\. Blood

The car seats are pearly white, and Orange's blood looks almost beautiful in against it, which makes Larry remember what sort of twisted bastard he really is.

28\. Sickness

He was a bullet in his gut, but hearing the kid say those three damn words, Larry wanted to throw up.

29\. Melody

They're in the car, White is humming the along to the radio, but Freddy feels like his own grin is plastered on, nervous as all hell for so many reasons that grinning is all he can do.

30\. Star

“Saw fucking stars, man...that was gooooood,” Orange said, voice slurred and sleepy as he curled up next to Larry, who felt his chest swell on hearing that.

31\. Home

Were Mr. White not a hardened crook, Freddy imagined he'd be the sort of guy you could take home to meet your mother and still feel proud.

32\. Confusion

He knew Larry would have done almost anything for him, but after watching him shoot the two cops, Freddy wasn't sure how far he would have gone for Larry.

33\. Fear

“You're going to be okay,” Larry kept chanting over and over, feeling his voice crack, 'cos goddamnit, he knew Orange was terrified, but Larry was the one who had to hold it together for both of them.

34\. Lightning/Thunder

It's meant to be all big dramatics, thunder bolts and lightning, that kind of stuff, Freddy thinks, but as he leans back on Larry's chest, and Larry's fingers brush softly over his own, Freddy things this is more like merging together, easing into one and another, and decides it much nicer this way.

35\. Bonds

Shit like this was meant to bring guy together, and hey, Larry thought, as he told Orange that they were probably going to do a bit of time, at least they'd have that on the inside, right?

36\. Market

Black market watches, expensive imported booze; that was always the world of the Cabots, and Larry seemed very used to it, but for Freddy it was a bit dazzling, exciting, made him so giddy that he barely noticed Larry taking him back to the hotel room to have his way with him.

37\. Technology

Orange was talking about getting one those mobile phones, which made Larry just shake his head, and mutter something about kids these days.

38\. Gift

“You shouldn't have,” Freddy said, imitating those polite housewives on TV when Larry presented him with a bottle of Jim Beam, but Larry, who grabbed Freddy's ass and hauled him over for a deep kiss, assured him that he wanted to see 'his kid' drunk and helpless, and Freddy was so fucking glad to oblige.

39\. Smile

This Mr. White seemed a pretty serious guy, so maybe Freddy was imagining it, but it seemed like he smiled every time he looked at Freddy...which wasn't a helluva lot nicer than Freddy thought it would be.

40\. Innocence

What was really cute about Orange, Larry decided, was that he was trying so hard not to appear innocent that his actual naivety leaked out of him, and it made Larry want to fuck him even more than before.

41\. Completion

“Oh God, finish me off, finish me off,” Freddy begged, desperate the release of orgasm from Larry's pumping hand.

42\. Clouds

Alcohol was supposed to cloud your judgement; Freddy knew it to be so true as he let Larry go down on him, and felt his own mind cloud over with intoxicating pleasure.

43\. Sky

The sky was so clear it was almost white, and Larry sped up the street, thinking they could drive straight into it and let this whole fucked up day disappear behind them.

44\. Heaven

We ain't going to heaven, Larry thought bitterly, cradling the kid, the cop, in his arms, but we'll probably see each other in the other place.

45\. Hell

He'd never dry that car again, Larry knew, 'cos it looked like a slaughter house from hell inside.

46\. Sun

Larry slid his sunglasses on, and squinted at the sky, thinking it was a baking hot day to be wearing a suit, but grins lasciviously when he sees Orange emerge from his apartment in his suit.

47\. Moon

Night before the heist, Orange sat on the balcony with Larry, trying to see if the moon would actual force it's way out from the clouds.

48\. Waves

The pain came in waves for Freddy, and only for a brief moment ebbed when Larry took his comb out and smoothed his hair back, for he laughed – but that only made his stomach clench around the bullet again.

49\. Hair

Larry brushed the kid's hair out of his eyes, and looked deeply into them, before Orange accused him of being a sappy romantic, so he playfully cuffed the kid on the cheek before launching at him to nuzzle his neck.

50\. Supernova

As Freddy falls asleep, with Mr. White – now Larry – already snoring next to him, he feels himself drift into a dream where they're blasting away from here, away from all this shit where Freddy's a cop and Larry's a con, somewhere out of this world, riding the skies like the Silver Surfer, until it all goes supernova, an explosion of stars and dust and light, and they are left with nothing but a memory.


End file.
